Lego Star Wars IV: The Clone Wars 2
' ' ' ' ' **** UNDER CONSTRUCTION ****' Please do NOT edit without permission from the editor!!! The only exception is if something is misspelled or I got a name wrong. ' '''Please message me if you make any big changes. ' '''Like the original version of the game, this game will follow the level system where you do your prologue level, then have 3 "branches" of levels you can complete in any order, then that will lead to the final boss level, which isn't really the final boss once you discover the four separatist missions. Like the previous, this game will have all Characters available for purchase walking round the world hub. The world hub will be Kamino (Tipoca city) and the Invisible Hand, which can be accessed by starships. The power bricks will be found in the the hub and the minikits will still build characters from the original 6 movies, Force Unleashed, and The Old Republic. You can also get all the characters from the previous game just like you could get characters from The Video Game into the Original Trilogy. Massive Ground Battles are still layed out and won the exact same way. Only the gold lego won't be so much of a pain. There will be many ground battle levels just like the last game. ' ' 'Prologue' 'ARC Troopers' Playable Characters/Vehicles: Anakin Skywalker (V1), Obi-Wan Kenobi (V1), Echo (501st), Fives (501st) Rex (phase 1), Cody (phase 1), Blitz, ARF Trooper Bosses: General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, Trident Drill Unlockable Characters/Vehicles: Shaak Ti, 99, Colt, Clone trooper (phase 1), Clone Cadet, Asajj Ventress (V1), Battle Droid, Battle Droid commander, Super battle droid, Aqua Droid, Trident Drill Opening Cutscene: Republic Cruiser lands on Kamino, clones run off of it, along with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and speak to Shaak Ti. Suddenly Trident Drills attack and a battle commences. Gameplay 1: Play as Anakin, Obi-Wan, Commander Cody, and Captain Rex to travel through the city fighting Aqua droids throughout. They soon meet up with Echo and Fives. Midtro Cutscene 1: Obi-Wan goes to deal with Grievous with Cody and Rex, Anakin goes off to protect the DNA chamber, leaving Echo and Fives alone. Gameplay 2: Echo and Fives have to snipe 5 Aqua droids, then 10. Midtro Cutscene 2: 99, along with Cadets, meet up with Echo and Fives. Scene then cuts to Colt being murdered by Ventress. Love hearts appear in Grievous' eyes, but she shuns him. In the barracks Cody and Rex appear and convince them to fight. In the DNA room Asajj Ventress starts to duel Anakin and Grievous begins to duel Obi-Wan Kenobi. Gameplay 3: Scene Swap Segment: Scene 1: General Grievous (6 hearts) Play as Obi-Wan to fight Grievous. After he loses 2 hearts, you have to follow him to the landing platform. Scene 2: Asajj Ventress (5 hearts) Play as Anakin to fight Ventress. Midtro Cutscene 3: Ventress runs away with Anakin in hot pursuit. Meanwhile Obi-Wan is beating Grievous but is pushed in the see by a Trident Drill. Grievous escapes in his ship. Back in the barracks Echo, Fives, Cody and Rex are fighting droids, but the droids start beating them. Gameplay 4: Running for your life as Echo, Fives, Cody and Rex (Similar to the end of Legacy of Terror from the first game). Midtro Cutscene 4: Whilst they're running 99 is shot and dies, Cody gets a message from Shaak Ti where she tells him the droids are retreating. The scene cuts to ARC trooper Blitz telling ARF troopers to fire at a Trident Drill and miss. Gameplay 5: Trident Drill (3 hearts) Play as Blitz and an ARF trooper to destroy the Trident. Blow off it's leg to make it lose a heart. Ending Cutscene: Anakin and Ventress are fighting when the Trident falls in front of them and Ventress escapes on Grievous' ship. After the battle Echo and Fives are made ARC troopers. 'Count Dooku' 'The Mandalore Plot' Playable Characters/Vehicles: Obi-Wan Kenobi (V1), Duchess Satine, Speeder Bike Boss: Pre Vizla Unlockable Characters/Vehicles: Pre Vizla, Pre Vizla (Governor), Mandalorian, Gauntlet Opening Cutscene: Duchess Satine Kryze tells Obi-Wan that Death Watch has been exiled to Concordia. They land on Concordia and meet with Governor Vizla Gameplay 1: Scene Swap Segment: Scene 1: Speeder Bike Riding Play as Obi-Wan to ride a speeder to the abandoned warehouse. Scene 2: Normal Gameplay Play as Satine to go to Vizla's dinner party. Midtro Cutscene 2: Obi-Wan is captured and Satine goes to find him. After she rescues him they escape up a lift. Gameplay 2: Fight Mandalorians around the airfield. Midtro Cutscene 3: The leader unmasks himself as Vizla and he takes out the Darksaber. Gameplay 3: Pre Vizla (6 Hearts) Fight him like Jango in the first game. Ending Cutscene: Obi-Wan and Satine escape in a lift and she kisses him. 'The Citadel' Playable Characters/Vehicles: Anakin Skywalker (V2), Obi-Wan Kenobi (V2), Ahsoka Tano, Rex (Phase 1), Cody (Phase 1), Echo (ARC), Fives (ARC) Unlockable Characters/Vehicles: Clone Trooper (501st Phase 1), Pilot battle droid, Droideka, Commando droid (Citadel), Separatist Shuttle Opening Cutscene: Piell gets captured, Anakin and Obi Wan's team gets carbon frozen. I was thinking maybe in the background of a shot you can see Ahsoka jump into one when nobody's looking. R2-D2's battle droids fly the ship to Lola Sayu. They land and uncarbon freeze everyone, and the team heads for the mine wall. Gameplay 1: Play as Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Fives, and Echo to climb up the wall. Camera will be panned behind characters, who can move freely, but are attached to cables. Once you reach the top, there will be two switches to turn off a mine that's in your way. Midtro Cutscene: Team reaches the top, and a clone falls off the ledge and hits a mine. Alarm sounds. team runs inside the prison. Gameplay 2: Work your way through a few hallways as the same characters. It's one long hallway, simular to the beginning of Duel of the Droids. If you step on a red flashing area, the alarms trigger, and the cieling shoots at you. You can swing your lightsaber or aim a gunshot to stop it. At the end, blow up a silver wall to get into Piell's cell. Ending Cutscene: For the sake of pacing, Piell's officers are in the same cell as him. The team rescues him and splits up. 'Counterattack' Playable Characters/Vehicles: Anakin Skywalker (V2), Obi-Wan Kenobi (V2), Even Piell, Cody (Phase 1), Clone Trooper (212th Phase 1), OOM-10, R2-D2, Battle Droid (R2's squad), Echo (ARC), Fives (ARC) Boss: Osi Sobeck Unlockable Characters/Vehicles: Security Battle droid, K2-B4 Opening Cutscene: R2-D2 and his droids land on a platform where they are met by K2-B4. The droids pretend R2 is there prisoner and escape. Obi-Wan and his group are then captured by droids and taken to Osi Sobeck. Gameplay 1: Osi Sobeck (5 hearts) Play as Obi-Wan, Even Piell, Commander Cody, and a 212th Clone to fight him. Midtro Cutscene 1: Sobeck kills the clone and the team are taken by droids to the prison. They meet R2 and his droids and a fight breaks out. Gameplay 2: Play as R2, OOM-10 and one of R2's droids to save Obi-Wans team. At the end, use R2 to break the Handcuffs off the team. Midtro Cutscene 2: Team meets up with Anakin at the shuttle. A battle ensues Gameplay 3: Massive Ground Battle Play as Anakin, Even Piell, Echo and Fives to destroy all forces. Ending Cutscene: A commando droid builds a turret and aims it at the shuttle Echo dies and Fives cries. 'Citadel Rescue' Playable Characters/Vehicles: Anakin Skywalker (V2), Even Piell, Obi-Wan Kenobi (V2), Ahsoka Tano, Rex (phase 1), Cody (phase 1), Fives (ARC), Tarkin, R2-D2, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto’s Delta-7B, Saesee Tiin’s Delta-7B Boss: Osi Sobeck Unlockable Characters/Vehicles: Coburn, Adi Gallia’s Delta-7B, LAAT, ARC-170, Anooba, Crab Droid, Spider droid, Osi Sobeck, Vulture droid, Hyena Bomber, Tri-fighter Opening Cutscene: The Jedi Council watch how the team are stranded on Lola Sayu and they send Plo Koon to help. Gameplay 1: Play as Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, R2-D2, Even Piell, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, Tarkin and Fives to travel through caves fighting Commando droids throughout. Midtro Cutscene 1: Osi Sobeck releases the anoobas along with a group of STAPs after the team. Even Piell and Ahsoka stay behind to fight. Gameplay 2: Even Piell and Ahsoka have to fight Anoobas, STAPs and crab droids. Midtro Cutscene 2: An Anooba mauls Even Piell but tells Ahsoka the Nexus Route Co-Ordinates before falling into acid and dies. Meanwhile 3 Republic Cruisers come out of Hyperspace and a battle ensues. Gameplay 3: Space Battle: Play as Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto in their fighters to destroy a Separatist Cruiser. Midtro Cutscene 3: The cruiser blows up and Plo Koon's gunship heads to the surface whilst are group are now at the LZ. Osi Sobeck however appears with droids on STAPs. R2 however creates a smokescreen and Sobeck is shot off his STAP by Fives Gameplay 4: Boss: Osi Sobeck (10 hearts) Play as Ahsoka, R2-D2, Tarkin and Fives to fight Osi Sobeck. Ending Cutscene: Tarkin shoots and misses at Sobeck. He is picked up and is about to throw Tarkin in the Sulphuric acid but he is stabbed in the back by Ahsoka. The gunship arrives and picks up everyone up, they land back in the ship and Admiral Coburn orders the jump to lightspeed. 'Kidnapped' Playable Characters/Vehicles: Anakin Skywalker (V2), Obi-Wan Kenobi (V2), Ahsoka Tano, BARC Speeders, AT-RTs Bosses: Darts D'Nar, Blixus Unlockable Characters/Vehicles: Cody (Phase 2), Admiral Yularen, Clone Trooper (Phase 2), Tactical Droid, Commando droid, Sniper Droideka, Darts D’Nar, Flitknot speeder Opening Cutscene: Seperatist Gunship lands on Kiros, battle droids run off of it, come back with all of the people, and then the ship leaves. Republic Cruiser lands on system. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and the rest of the clones get out on their speeders. Gameplay 1: Play as Anakin and Obi-Wan on Speeders to destroy 5 biker droids. Midtro Cutscene 1: The group arrive at the town square, and Obi-Wan goes into the tower to meet Darts D'nar and Ahsoka and Anakin go off on AT-RTs to deactivate the bombs. Gameplay 2: Play as Anakin and Ahsoka on AT-RTs to travel to the area with the bombs. Midtro Cutscene 2: Obi-Wan arrives in the room with Darts D'nar whist Anakin and Ahsoka arrives at the place where the bombs are. Gameplay 3: Scene Swap Segment: Scene 1: Darts D'nar (6 hearts) Play as Obi-Wan to fight Darts. Every 2 hearts, you are switched to Anakin and Ahsoka's side of the story. Scene 2: Mini Battle (Similar to the last room of Innocents of Ryloth from the first game) Play as Anakin and Ahsoka to deactivate the 2 linked bombs. Midtro Cutscene 3: Obi-Wan defeats Darts just as Anakin and Ahsoka arrive. They chase Darts out to his ship. Obi-Wan tries to follow but doesn't make it in time. Gameplay 4: Blixus (3 Hearts) Cut off 3 tentacles for 2 of the hearts, then use the special Jedi move pad to kill it's 3rd. Ending Cutscene: Ahsoka and Anakin get to Darts, who shows them a hologram of the Zygeria System. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:Star Wars